


Love & Live

by ring_my_bell



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ring_my_bell/pseuds/ring_my_bell
Summary: After Thor is welcomed aboard the Milano, everyone enjoys his presence, but Quill. He doesn't like that he is so good at everything and so handsome.AU where Thor is lost in space for some reason and stays with the Guardians for the time being.





	Love & Live

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so no major spoilers on Infinity War, this was really self indulgent and unrevised so excuse any mistakes  
> I really like these 2 together... They have a really cute aesthetic and I wouldn't miss on giving them some content they very much need.  
> Kudos and comments always appreciated!

It’s been a few weeks since Thor was on the Milano with the guardians, everyone enjoyed his presence there. He was fun to be around and actually helped with the chores, Mantis loved listening to him talk about Asgard and his tales and his time on Earth with the Avengers. It was incredible how everyone gravitated towards him, he was just this natural charismatic being, to top it off he was really good looking, as Drax said he was the baby from a pirate and an angel.

 

And Quill hated that. Everyone was always Thor this, Thor that. He was REALLY jealous, but also because Thor was so stupidly nice to him as well, always asking if he was ok, always asking if he could help and even when Quill said no he STILL DID. 

 

“Stupid pretty face Thor” Quill mumbled. Mantis was passing by the Milano deck and overheard it.

 

“Oh, Quill? You look mad. Is something the matter?” Mantis said, with worry in her voice. Kind and nosy as always, Quill thought. 

 

“No.” He said bluntly.

 

“Well your face says something else.” Mantis sat beside him. “Do want to talk?” Quill knew that Mantis was really nice and she was the best person to talk to, she literally felt your emotions after all.

 

Quill sighed.It was better to talk than to be stubborn, Mantis didn’t let things go so easy. “We can, I guess.” Mantis touched Quill’s forehead.

 

Quill thought about the past few weeks. How everyone said Thor was so great and so amazing and so beautiful. “...You feel jealousy. You feel like you’re being rejected, don’t you?” Quill felt just like that, like Thor was a replacement. Thor flashed in his head. Dependable, strong, handsome. Really really handsome.

 

Mantis spoke, in surprise “Quill? You… like him?” Quill’s eyes widened.

 

“N-No, where did you get that idea from?” He looked away from Mantis.

 

“It’s ok, I won’t tell. You can trust me.” Mantis smiled innocently as she always did.

 

“There’s nothing to tell…” Quill was clearly annoyed, he did not like Thor, not in the slightest. He wanted his face away from here as soon as he could. But unfortunately he promised to him he could stay. He had nowhere to go.

 

\--

 

Quill was too quiet for Quill, no more witty remarks or jokes, everyone was feeling a little awkward by his presence, but nobody ever questioned it. He really had a giant dark cloud over his head. Of course Gamora was fed up with it, Quill was always eager and peppy, when he got like this she knew he was really mad or sad, but he always talked. This time he wasn’t talking and everyone was tired of this crap as well.

 

“Hey, Peter.” Gamora called him.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“How long are you going to sulk whatever you’re sulking and stop this? You’re making everyone uncomfortable.” Gamora crossed her arms.

 

“I’m not sulking”

 

“Yes you are. Ever since Thor got here, you’ve been like this… Oh.” Gamora facepalmed. “Looks like someone is jealous of the Thunder God.”

 

“Why would I be?”

 

“Ugh, I’m sick of this, stop being a big baby and talk with him. I’m sure he is not liking you trying to ignore him all the time.” Gamora pinched his ear.

 

“Ow!”

 

“Are you gonna do it or not?” She asked.

 

“Fine, fine! I will.”

 

“Good.” Gamora took his arm and led him to the small room Thor was staying in. She knocked on the door. “Hey Thor.”

 

Thor opened the door. “Hello there Gamora and… The Lord of Stars.” Thor looked a bit uncomfortable. But of course he’d be with Peter trying to ignore him all the time.

 

“Well… I think you and Peter need to talk you know, get to know each other. Right Peter?” Gamora glared at Peter.

 

Peter gulped. “Yeah. We… We need to.” 

 

“Good. Have fun. I’ll pilot the ship.” She left Peter to fend for himself.

 

Thor crossed his arms. “Uhh… hi” Peter smiled awkwardly and waved.

“Hi. Are you going to come in or not?” Thor said.

 

“Yeah. I will.”

 

Both men entered the room. It was small but both of them fitted in it.

 

“So… what’s the issue here?” Thor asked. Both of them felt uneasy. Thor tried being nice multiple times with Quill but he was always brash and ignored him. He didn’t know how to feel about it.

 

“Uhh… What issue?” Quill folded his arms.

 

“Well, Gamora said you wanted to talk. Talk away.” He signaled with his hands.

 

“Tch. Fine.” Peter made himself comfortable on the bed they were both sitting. “So. Thor. You really spent time on earth? How was it like?”

 

“Yeah, it was nice. I made good friends, learned a lot about humans… fell in love once.” Thor frowned at that last part.

 

“Didn’t work out?” Quill asked.

 

Thor shook his head. Quill was a little sad seeing that. Thor was always loud and comedic, seeing him act like this was bizarre.

 

“Sorry for that.”

 

“Don’t feel. You got that wonderful lady. You’re happy I bet.”

 

Quill clicked his tongue. “Not really. Things between us… are complicated. I guess we’re giving each other some space? It’s always been a huge confusion between us.”

 

“Oh I see. Sorry for jumping to conclusions.”

 

Quill laughed. “Look at us feeling sorry for each other. My god.” Thor chuckled a bit.

 

“Gamora forced you didn’t you? I see you’re not really comfortable with me here, if I did anything I truly apologize.” Thor said, he was a bit hurt Quill was being so standoffish, yes, but if he was offended he felt the need to make things right. It was just who he was.

 

“...You’re not the issue.” Quill looked at the window. “It’s just… You’re perfect.”

 

“Uhh… Thank you, but I’m far from perfect.” Thor blushed a bit at the compliment, he tried to hide his face.

 

“Yeah you are. You’re strong, charismatic, funny, dependable and proactive. Everyone loves you, I’m sure not just here. I’m… nothing like that.” Quill hugged his knees. He felt embarrassed.

 

“Quill please… Your friends love you, I’m sure they do. From the little I’ve seen from you, you’re a really good leader. Everyone tells me how great you are, despite being cocky.” Thor smiled. “Don’t martyr yourself.”

 

Quill was mesmerized by this man. He had a way with his words and that smile just made him feel much better for some reason. “I’m sorry I was a dick to you. Can we start over?”

 

Thor smiled really wide. “Of course.”

 

Quill smiled as well. His dark cloud was gone. 

 

“Hey I’ve got an idea.” Quill said and Thor raised a brow.

 

“Have any songs you enjoyed while on earth?”

 

“A few… but I guess you might not know them. You haven’t been back makes a while right?”

 

“Then care to listen to songs you never heard with me?” Quill asked.

 

Thor giggled. “Sure”

 

Quill left the room quickly and came back with his old walkman. He handed one of the ear buds to Thor and they spent the night listening to music together and occasionally having small talk and laughing. 

 

\--

 

More time passed and Thor and Quill we’re now getting really close. They always talked, always asked each other for help and whenever they didn’t find one another they’d ask where the other was. The whole troop was finding that really adorable. These 2 didn’t have any contact at all and now we’re acting like best buddies.

 

They would stay awake till late talking and listening to music. Rocket was fed up with the clear romance happening here and the only ones that didn’t notice it was Thor and Quill.

 

They had stationed on a random planet to check up on the Milano, make sure everything was in check.

Quill and Thor decided to take a walk on the planet. It had no signs of civilization, just the planet’s natural life. The plant life was really pretty and although it was nighttime the plant life emitted natural purple and blue lights, the scenery was breathtaking.

 

“Wow… This is really pretty.” Thor said.

 

“Yeah, never seen this kind of plant life.” Quill looked over at Thor. Who was staring at him.

 

“Is… something the matter?” He asked.

 

“It’s just… you look really beautiful in these lights.” Thor covered his mouth. “A-Ah, ignore that comment please!” Thor laughed nervously.

 

Quill blushed. Ever since that talk with Mantis this had been in his head. Mantis never lied about what you felt, he knew he was having a stupid little crush on this big man. He didn’t want to admit it but… who cared if he was a man? Earth was so far away. Nobody would judge him.

 

Quill then took some steps closer to Thor. He has never been good with words, so acting would be better for him. 

 

“Uh… Quill?” Quill was now a few inches away from Thor. Thor heard a click and music started playing.

 

“Would you… care for a dance.” Quill tried his best to not look away, as much as he’d want to.

 

Thor was taken by surprise, but didn’t deny it. “Sure.” He took one of Quill’s hands and put his other on Quill’s waist. Quill put one of his hand on Thor’s shoulders.

 

They slow danced for a while to The Way You Look Tonight by Frank Sinatra, a classic but beautiful nonetheless. They swayed under the blue and purple lights.

 

“Actually, Quill… Don’t ignore what I said” Thor said. “You do look gorgeous in these lights… but not only in these lights. All the time.” Thor looked deeply into Quill’s eyes.

 

Quill gulped, he knew his face was red as a tomato. “Oh geez you’re making me blush really hard… but thank you.” The song ended. But they stayed in that position for a while just staring at each other. Thor closed their distance with a soft and slow kiss. The feeling for both of them was so refreshing and new, Quill never kissed a man before but he could tell Thor was good, probably godly experience. He didn’t want this moment to end.

 

“FINNALLY!!” Both of them jumped at the scream, they looked behind them they saw Gamora Drax Rocket Groot and Mantis watching them. “You two WE’RE KILLING THE MOOD with all your unresolved crap. Now where’s my money Drax?” Rocket said with a cocky tone.

“Tch… dumb raccoon.” Drax said frustrated.

 

“I am Groot…” Groot said with a sad tone as he also handed Rocket a bit of money.

 

“Wait… You guys betted on this??” Quill was so annoyed. Thor didn’t know where to put his head.

 

“C’mon love birds, let’s go back to the Milano, the check up’s been done.” Rocket said.

 

“You all just ruined our moment how… How dare you!?” Quill screamed.

 

Everyone laughed except Quill and Thor and they started walking towards the ship, Quill cursing under his breath.

 

“Sorry about that Thor.” He looked down as they walked.

 

“Haha no need to.” Thor scratched his neck. 

 

They arrived back at the ship everyone got in. But Quill stopped in the ramps.

 

“So… Thor.” He said. “I don’t know how long you plan on staying but… Would you like to travel the whole galaxy with me?” Quill asked extending his hand.

 

Thor was really flattered by that stupidly cheesy comment but he took Quill’s hand and said. “It would be my pleasure, Lord of the Stars.” Thor took his hand and kissed it. 

 

Once they entered back hands clasped on the Milano he saw Mantis clapping in joy and everyone smiling at them.

 

New days were ahead of him and his new angel pirate lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this little story, hopefully I didn't get anyone too OOC... Anyways, maybe one day I'll write more on them, maybe.   
> See you later~~


End file.
